The present invention relates to a communication system and a server, and in particularly to a technique for a point-to-point connection method in the next-generation network.
In recent years, researches regarding the next-generation communication network have actively been implemented by telecommunication corporations using IP (Internet Protocol). This type of the next-generation communication network is referred to as NGN (Next Generation Network). In this NGN, a session is secured for between a server and a client, both of which try to communicate with each other, therefore, a method of managing a band for every session is often employed. In also this NGN, there has existed SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) as a session control protocol for use in securing the band, for example.
JP-A-2008-78878 discloses a technique such that a band securing session used for a band security is secured in a band-guarantee type network by replacing a client device with a session substitute device, when the client device, which does not equip a control protocol of the band securing session, communicates with in the band-guarantee type network.
Further, SOAP (Simple Object Access Protocol) for exchanging information between applications has been known.
JP-A-2010-213027 discloses a technique for transferring data for between two parties to be communicated, in NGN on which a communication quality is guaranteed.